Um Vizinho Tentador
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: Como Mino pode resistir a seu vizinho sedutor? Descubram lendo... Universo Alternativo. Feliz Ano Novo!


**_Esclarecimento_**_: Os personagens de Cavaleiros de Zodíaco não me pertencem. Se fossem meus, eu seria muuuuito feliz. E rica._

**Um vizinho tentador**

**_Por Andréa Meiouh_**

Noite de Ano Novo.

Mino sentava-se no chão, encostada no sofá, olhando o pinheiro iluminado que enfeitava sua sala. Não gostava muito de festas de fim de ano porque geralmente as passava sozinha. Perdera a família muito cedo, mas não se acostumava em ficar sem ninguém naquela época do ano. Suspirou e começou a pensar em sua vida, em como as coisas mudaram a partir do momento em que viera viver na capital. Conhecera um mundo diferente da pequena vila litorânea onde fora criada, fizera novas amizades, tinha seus alunos... 

Fechou os olhos e suspirou, deixando a mente vagar. E a primeira coisa que vinha à sua cabeça quando pensava em sua nova vida era seu vizinho. Há três anos convivia com Ikki Amamiya e ainda se tratavam como cão e gato. Ele costumava chamá-la de '_pimentinha' e ela sempre se irritava com isso. Lembrava-se muito bem do dia em que conhecera Ikki. Fora na estação de trem, no dia em que chegara na cidade..._

_Sonolenta, Mino desembarcava do trem em Tóquio. Seu melhor amigo, Seiya, dera-lhe o endereço de um conhecido, para que ela pudesse ter um contato na grande capital. Só que após uma viagem longa, estava cansada, com sono e distraída. Não reparou num indivíduo suspeito que se aproximava de olho em sua bolsa. Apenas deu por si quando sentiu o puxão._

_"Minha bolsa!", exclamou desesperada. Tudo o que tinha estava naquela bolsa._

_O ladrão não conseguiu correr cem metros quando foi abordado por um homem alto e forte, usando um terno cor de grafite. O grandalhão desferiu apenas um soco no estômago do assaltante e o derrubou no chão. Logo o serviço de segurança da estação foi acionado e os guardas se aproximaram._

_Ainda assustada, Mino se achegou, procurando o homem que havia recuperado sua bolsa._

_"Aqui está sua bolsa, senhorita". A voz grossa e levemente rouca combinava perfeitamente com o rosto de feições másculas. Uma cicatriz marcava a pele bronzeada da face  e os olhos eram azuis escuros, profundos e intensos._

_"Obrigada, senhor!", respondeu ela trêmula._

_"Devia tomar mais cuidado, mocinha...", disse ele, colocando os óculos escuros e saindo. E Mino ficou lá, estarrecida, totalmente envolvida pela masculinidade daquele estranho._

Aquela imagem ficaria marcada para sempre na cabeça da jovem, tanto que quando chegou ao endereço dado por Seiya, levou um choque ao saber que seu salvador e o Sr. Amamiya eram a mesma pessoa. Graças a ele, conseguiu alugar o único apartamento vazio que havia no prédio e que era justamente ao lado do dele. Tratavam-se com uma certa distância e indiferença até que Mino o pegou aos agarros com uma mulher na escada de incêndio. A raiva que sentira fora sem precedentes. E ela se orgulhava de ser uma pessoa calma e amiga. Quando se cruzaram no elevador no dia seguinte, só faltaram soltar faíscas...

_Mino estava atrasada para as aulas quando saiu de casa. O chuveiro estava quebrado e ela queimara a melhor blusa com o ferro de passar. O dia prometia ser longo e nada bom. Pra piorar, encontrou seu vizinho esperando o elevador._

_"Bom dia", falou ele tranqüilamente._

_Mino sentiu vontade de estrangulá-lo. Apostava seu salário que ele tivera uma tórrida noite com a loira falsa das escadas e ainda tinha a ousadia de ficar tão lindo e impecável naquele terno risca-de-giz tão cedo de manhã._

_"Bom dia", ela respondeu entre dentes._

_"Parece que a noite foi difícil... Problemas?"_

_"Isso parece óbvio, não é mesmo?", disse ela, já perdendo a compostura. "Sua noite deve ter sido ótima... pela sua cara..."_

_Ikki__ levantou uma sobrancelha. "Foi maravilhosa. Muito divertida mesmo... Por que? Está chateada por que passou a noite sozinha e eu não, mocinha?", alfinetou ele com sarcasmo. _

_Naquela altura, Mino já estava rosnando. "Olha aqui, Sr. Amamiya, esse seu comportamento é um abuso! Ficar trazendo mulheres para este prédio e dar um vexame público daqueles! Ficar aos agarros com essas criaturas vulgares em locais onde qualquer morador pode ver! Vou reclamar com o síndico!"._

_Ikki__ ignorou o sermão dela e se aproximou, inclinando-se para que seus rostos ficassem da mesma altura. "Está com ciúmes?"._

_Ela ficou roxa de raiva. "O quê!", exclamou, arrancando um meio sorriso dele. "Quem pensa que é? Nem todas as mulheres babam por você, Amamiya! Acha mesmo que eu teria vontade de ser aquela lambisgóia? Nunca!"_

_O elevador parou e abriu as portas, mas ela não percebeu. Ikki riu um pouco mais, antes de se ajeitar. "Eu pensava que você era uma mosca morta... Mas estou vendo que você é ardida como pimenta, Srta. Sasaki..", ele se afastou, mas completou, olhando por sobre os ombros. "Uma pimentinha..."._

O apelido odiado pegou. Toda vez que se cruzavam, ele a chamava assim. Ela cansara de brigar e pedir que ele parasse. E sempre que ela fazia isso, Ikki dava aquele sorriso, meio de lado, algo tão irritante e ao mesmo tempo tão sexy que a deixava furiosa e cada vez mais atraída. E não entendia isso. Estava se apaixonando por seu vizinho e ainda não havia percebido...

_Tornou-se ato comum vê-los discutindo pelos corredores. A tensão que se criava quando estavam perto chegava a ser palpável. As coisas ficaram assim até o final de seu primeiro ano ali na capital. Não conseguira dispensa para voltar à sua vila e a idéia de passar as festas de fim de ano sozinha parecia-lhe aterradora, embora tivesse recebido convite de muitas pessoas, até mesmo de uma grande amiga do trabalho, Eire. Estava colocando os enfeites na casa, com os olhos inchados de chorar quando a campainha tocou. E era Ikki, trazendo uma caixa vazia nas mãos._

_"Vim buscar os donativos para o orfanato. Separou algumas coisas?", ele perguntou assim  que ela abriu a porta._

_"Claro", ela respondeu sem olhar diretamente para ele. "Por favor, espere um pouco"._

_Enquanto pegava as coisas separadas, Ikki entrou na sala e olhava a decoração que ela fazia._

_"Aqui está", ela estendeu a sacola, mas surpreendeu-se quando ele não pegou o pacote. Ergueu o rosto. Coisa errada de se fazer porque ele tinha os olhos azuis cravados nela._

_"O que houve? Você chorou?"._

_"Não é nada... Depressão de final de ano, só isso...", Mino tentava escapar daquele olhar confuso mas não conseguia._

_Ele a fitou mais alguns segundos antes de responder. "Sei bem o que é isso... Também não gosto muito de Natal..."_

_"Por que?"_

_Ikki__ ficou em silêncio e ela pensou que ele não ia responder. Momentos depois, ele falou. "Minha noiva, Esmeralda, morreu no Natal... Quatro anos atrás... Festas natalinas nunca mais foram as mesmas..."_

_"Sinto muito..."._

_"Obrigado..." , ela estava sendo sincera e ele percebeu._

_"Foi um acidente?". Ikki respondeu que sim com a cabeça e ela continuou. "E foi assim que arrumou essa cicatriz?". Num impulso incontrolável, ela passou os dedos frios na marca do rosto dele. Seus olhares se prenderam outra vez e Mino sentiu um forte arrepio._

_"Sim". Ele deu dois passos para trás, pegou a sacola dela e a caixa. "Obrigado". Saiu sem dizer outra palavra._

O relacionamento deles mudou desde então. Dois anos haviam se passado e Mino se apaixonava cada vez mais. Doía-lhe o coração vê-lo com outra. Ficava se comparando às namoradas que ele levava para o prédio e sempre se achava menor demais, branca demais, morena demais, sem graça demais. Aquele sentimento platônico estava começando a lhe fazer mal. A gota d'água acontecera alguns meses atrás, na noite de seu aniversário...

_Tinha saído com Eire e umas amigas para comprar acessórios e roupas novas. Andaram o dia todo e à noite, na casa de Eire, obrigaram Mino a se vestir com uma roupa bem sexy festejaram, comeram e beberam muito saquê. Perto de meia-noite, estavam todas bêbadas. Mino chamou um táxi e voltou para casa, usando um vestido tomara que caia e um sobretudo preto. Teve dificuldades em descer do carro, por isso o taxista a ajudou. Infelizmente, encontraram Ikki no saguão do prédio._

_"Mino?", ele a olhava, espantado._

_"Ikki", a voz dela estava arrastada e enrolada. "É meu aniversário hoje, você nem me deu os parabéns..."._

_Tirando-a dos braços do taxista, agradeceu ao homem e a levou para o elevador. "O que você fez, Mino?". Os cabelos azuis, normalmente presos estavam soltos e penteados de maneira diferente. A maquiagem realçava os grandes olhos castanhos e os lábios rosados._

_"Eu... Eu estava numa festa...", ela se agarrava a ele como se o mundo girasse._

_"E bebeu demais!"_

_"Foi só um pouquinho... um pouquinho de saquê... Uma garota não pode mais se divertir?"_

_A porta do elevador se abriu e Ikki a conduziu para o apartamento. "E que loucura foi aquela de vir pra casa, sozinha, a esta hora, com um estranho? E se ele lhe fizesse algum mal?"._

_"Chato! Você é um chato, Ikki!" resmungou Mino, enquanto procurava a chave na bolsa, mas estava tão tonta e desajeitada que derrubou tudo no chão. "Minha chave..."_

_"Sua tonta!", ele exclamou abaixando-se. Recolheu tudo, se virou pra ela e a aparou antes que caísse no chão._

_Mino abriu os olhos e o encarou, num lampejo de lucidez. "Me leva pra cama, Ikki...". A última coisa que viu antes de apagar totalmente foi o ar espantado dele._

_Quando acordou novamente, estava num quarto estranho, deitada numa cama estranha, usando apenas a roupa de baixo. Sentou-se assustada e sentiu a cabeça pesar e um enjôo bater com força. Parou e respirou fundo. Depois de acalmar o agitado estômago, olhou para os lados. Além da cama king-size onde estava, haviam poucos móveis no aposento: um criado mudo, um armário, uma poltrona com uma luminária logo atrás. O estilo era bem sóbrio e masculino. Forçou a memória. O último que havia visto fora Ikki. Sentiu o estômago revirar novamente quando o barulho de uma porta abrindo chegou a seus ouvidos._

_"Ah, resolveu acordar...", o vozeirão de Ikki retumbou em sua cabeça dolorida. Pressionou as têmporas com os dedos, suplicando aos céus uma cura imediata para aquela enxaqueca. Quando levantou o rosto para mais um round de bate-boca, sentiu o coração parar de bater. Lá estava ele, lindo, maravilhoso, com corpo e cabelos úmidos, enrolado numa toalha. Engoliu em seco._

_"O que estou fazendo aqui?"._

_"Não se lembra de nada, pimentinha? A noite foi incrível...", ele sorriu da cara de medo dela._

_De olhos arregalados, ela pulou da cama esquecendo-se da dor de cabeça. Tudo em volta declarava que a noite por ali tinha sido agitada. Roupas pelo chão, lençóis amarrotados... Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo._

_"É mentira...", ela o encarou. "É mentira sua, Ikki! Como pode fazer isso comigo?!"_

_Ele chegou perto e segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos. "Como pode você beber tanto a ponto de não se lembrar de mais nada?"._

_"Você se aproveitou de mim, seu pervertido!", ela se soltou e deu um tapa no rosto dele. O barulho ressoou no quarto e foi como se o tempo houvesse parado. As respirações entrecortadas e o barulho do ponteiro do relógio eram as únicas coisas que se podiam ouvir._

_"Acha mesmo que eu faria isso?", ele perguntou, em um tom de voz perigoso. Mino não soube o que responder. "Droga, Mino! Acha mesmo que eu me aproveitaria de você?", gritou, agarrando pelo braço._

_"Pare! Você está me machucando, Ikki!"._

_"Que baixo conceito você tem de mim...", Ikki a largou e ambos se encararam. Então Mino deu-se conta que estava brigando vestindo apenas calcinha e sutiã, enquanto Ikki usava somente uma toalha. Sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas não desviou os olhos do torso forte e bronzeado. O clima de tensão mudou para outro._

_"Mino, eu...", ele começou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. "Nada aconteceu... Você desmaiou lá no corredor, eu só a trouxe para dormir aqui porque não achei sua chave... Tirei suas roupas e dormi no sofá"._

_A moça não sabia se ficava aliviada ou decepcionada. Decepcionada? Oh-oh... Por que ficaria decepcionada? Queria realmente ter alguma coisa com seu vizinho sexy? Pelas batidas aceleradas de seu coração e pelas mãos trêmulas, a resposta era óbvia._

_"Me desculpe...", murmurou, reunindo seu restinho de dignidade. Vestiu o sobretudo, pegou o vestido, as meias, o sapato e a bolsa, e olhou para Ikki uma última vez. "Me desculpe mesmo...". Saiu depressa antes que ele visse as lágrimas que insistiam em encher seus olhos. Correu para fora, para sua própria casa; precisava ficar longe dali... longe dele..._

Esse caso se dera em abril... Já estavam em dezembro. E desde então ela e Ikki não haviam trocado mais nenhuma palavra, mesmo se cruzando pelo corredor, pelo saguão, pelo elevador... Mino se sentia cada dia mais sozinha. Mesmo com toda implicância, Ikki era a pessoa mais próxima que tinha e o fato de descobrir-se apaixonada por ele depois de toda aquela confusão só fizera piorar as coisas.

Voltando à realidade, olhou para o relógio. Faltavam poucos minutos para o ano novo. Ficou acompanhando o ponteiro se mover... 30... 35... 40... 45... 50... 55... 56... 57... 58... 59... Meia-noite! Fogos de artifício cruzaram os ares, fazendo barulho e colorindo a cidade. Mais um ano se iniciava!

No meio daquela cacofonia, Mino escutou alguém tocar a campainha. E para sua surpresa era Eire, com seu noivo Hyoga. O casal se dispusera a fazer companhia a jovem durante as festas, mas ficara preso num engarrafamento e se atrasara.

"Mino! Feliz Ano Novo!", exclamou a loira. As duas se abraçaram e sorriram. "Vista seu quimono e vamos para o templo!", continuou Eire, puxando a amiga para o quarto. Não demorou muito para que voltassem prontas para sair. Eire usava um quimono azul que ressaltava a cor intensa de seus olhos. Mino escolhera um quimono de seda lilás, enfeitado com estampas de pétalas de flores.

Quando estavam saindo, a porta do apartamento a frente se abriu, dando passagem à Ikki. Ele estava muito lindo com uma blusa social branca, dobrada até o cotovelo, e uma calça preta. E parecia surpreso em ver Mino com amigos.

"Er... Boa noite", cumprimentou.

"Boa noite, Ikki", respondeu ela, com um leve sorriso.

"Estão de saída?".

"Sim", disse Eire. "Vamos ao templo, não gostaria de nos acompanhar?".

Ikki olhou de uma moça para outra. "Tudo bem... Mas antes, será que eu poderia conversar com você por um instante, Mino?".

Sabendo de toda a história da amiga com o vizinho, Eire empurrou a outra em direção do apartamento de Ikki. "Claro que ela conversa com você, Ikki... Nós vamos esperar lá embaixo! Até mais!". E saiu, deixando o casal sozinho no corredor.

Após uns instantes de silêncio, Ikki pigarreou. "Que bom que sua amiga veio passar o ano novo aqui... Assim você não fica sozinha...".

"É... É verdade". Mino estava um tanto sem jeito. Depois de tantos meses sem contato, o que teriam para conversar? "Você quer ir mesmo ao templo?", perguntou. "Pensei que não gostasse de festas de fim de ano...".

"E não gosto, mas não poderia recusar o convite de sua amiga, não é?".

Mino sorriu. "Sim...". O sorriso morreu e ficaram outra vez em silêncio. "Eu não sabia que ia ficar na cidade este ano, senão teria combinado alguma coisa com você antes".

Ikki balançou a cabeça. "Meu irmão mais novo viria pra cá com a esposa, mas houve imprevistos com os passaportes, só poderão chegar na próxima semana".

Ela o olhou com tristeza. "Sinto muito, eu não sabia que você tinha um irmão...".

"Tem muitas coisas sobre mim que você não sabe, Mino..."

"Mas eu adoraria aprender...", ela não soube como aquilo escapou, mas percebeu que fora a coisa certa a ser dita quando das feições de Ikki relaxaram visivelmente.

"E eu adoraria lhe contar tudo...", replicou ele, se aproximando. E mais uma vez a magia, que surgia sempre que estavam perto, os envolveu.

"Mino...".

"Ikki...".

Falaram ao mesmo tempo. Sorriram.

"Você primeiro", ele cedeu.

"Eu só queria dizer que...". Céus, como dizer aquilo?! Engoliu em seco e abaixou a cabeça, apenas para tê-la levantada novamente por ele.

"Que sente minha falta?", ele deslizou a mão pelo rosto dela até aconchegar a bochecha corada na palma da mão, causando um arrepio nela. "Também sinto a sua, pimentinha. É horrível não ter ninguém para implicar todo dia de manhã...".

Mino sorriu, completamente vencida. "Droga, por que foi que me apaixonei por um convencido como você?", perguntou, apoiando as mãos no peito musculoso.

"Não sei... Talvez porque eu seja irresistível?", ele piscou o olho.

"Sim, um convencido, arrogante, presunçoso e irresistível vizinho... Como eu poderia sobreviver?".

"Não pode...", respondeu Ikki antes de beijá-la.

"Feliz Ano Novo, Ikki", ela sorriu, derretida, aconchegando-se a ele.

"Feliz Ano Novo, minha pimentinha...".

* ~ * ~ FIM ~ * ~ *

**_N/A_**_: Depois de 'Pedido de Natal', acho que se tornou uma tradição fazer uma história para comemorar as festas de fim de ano. E eis aqui esse romance açucarado com Ikki e Mino. Por que esse casal? Bem, eu acho que eles formam um belo par e isso é culpa da June Briefs que juntou os dois! ^^ Por isso quero dedicar a ela essa história._

_E também quero desejar a todos um ótimo Natal e um Ano Novo maravilhoso, com muita paz, saúde, amor, alegria e sucesso nas realizações! ^^_

_Um abraço,_

_Andréa Meoiuh_


End file.
